christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Anglican Diocese of Canberra and Goulburn
The Diocese of Canberra and Goulburn is one of the 23 dioceses of the Anglican Church of Australia. The diocese has 60 parishes covering most of south-east New South Wales, the eastern Riverina and the Australian Capital Territory. It stretches from Marulan in the north, from Batemans Bay to Eden on the south coast across to Holbrook in the south-west, north to Wagga Wagga, Temora, Young and Goulburn. The Diocese of Goulburn was established in 1863. At that time it extended to the south and west of Goulburn to the south-western corner of New South Wales (south of the 34th degree of latitude). In 1883 the diocese was divided, with the western portion designated as the major part of the newly created Diocese of Riverina. In 1950 the name was changed to the Diocese of Canberra and Goulburn. St Saviour's Cathedral, the mother church of the diocese, is located in Goulburn, New South Wales. Both the diocesan bishop and the diocesan office are located in Canberra, ACT, Australia's national capital, which is 87 kilometres to the south of Goulburn. Current diocesan bishop The Bishop of the Diocese of Canberra and Goulburn is the Right Reverend Stuart Robinson, who was elected 10th bishop of the diocese on All Saints' Day, 2008. He was consecrated and enthroned in St Saviour's Cathedral, Goulburn, on January 31 2009. Former diocesan bishops *Mesac Thomas: b. 1816; consecrated March 25 1863; installed April 8 1864; d. March 16 1892 (in office) *William Chalmers: b. 1833; elected June 9 1892; consecrated November 1 1892; installed November 1 1892; d. November 13 1901 (in office) *Christopher George Barlow: b. 1858; consecrated July 25 1891; elected January 28 1902; installed April 23 1902; resigned March 31 1915; d. August 30 1915 *Lewis Bostock Radford: b. June 5 1869; elected May 18 1915; consecrated August 24 1915; installed August 31 1915; resigned December 31 1933; d. April 2 1937 *Ernest Henry Burgmann: b. May 9 1885; elected February 2 1934; consecrated May 1 1934; installed May 4 1934; resigned December 31 1960; d. March 14 1967 *Kenneth John Clements: b. December 21 1905 consecrated June 29 1949; elected February 21 1961; installed June 15 1961; resigned September 30 1971; d. January 8 1992 *Cecil Allan Warren: b. February 25 1924; consecrated September 21 1965; elected November 15 1971; installed January 31 1972; resigned September 5 1983 *Owen Douglas Dowling: b. October 11 1934; consecrated March 25 1981; elected November 15 1983; installed December 17 1983; resigned January 1 1993; d. May 6 2008 *George Victor Browning; 9th bishop of the diocese on January 30 1993 and installed on May 30 1993; laid up the pastoral staff in St Saviour's Cathedral, Goulburn, on February 2 2008 Sources and external links * Diocese of Canberra and Goulburn website * A church for a nation: a history of the Anglican Diocese of Canberra and Goulburn, by Tom Frame. Alexandria: Hale and Iremonger, 2000 ISBN 0-86806-695-8 Category:Dioceses Category:Anglicanism Category:Australia